everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Vash Zwahlen
Vash Zwahlen is the son of Babbette Zwahlen from the story The Ice Maiden, ''a tale written by Hans Christian Andersen. Vash is destined to be the next Babbette, and follows his mother's footsteps. Vash is also a '''Freshman' and is a Rebel. ''' Personality and Skills Vash becomes a somewhat pleasant person, acting in a serious manner; but when he is with his elder half-brother brother Roderich, he reverts to being a playful-like individual. Although the brothers have spent the majority of their lives interacting only with one another, Vash demonstrates a somewhat understanding of social interactions and innate self-control. The positive traits Vash posseses are adaptability, enthusiasm (More of a restricted enthusiasm.), wit and intellect. Vash isn't without his negative traits being as he can be rather inconsistent, indecisive,a lack of focus on things that he does not care for and accompanied with Vash is a temper, but has a soft spot for family especially his sister Lilly and is extremely protective of her. Vash is not thrilled by his destiny as he does not want his brother to die in the sea, but he also has no feelings beyond strictly platonic love for Roderich. Appearance Vash is a young man with choppy blond hair in a chin-length bob cut and dark flatly colored mint green eyes. He also has a 'X' shaped scar on his right shoulder, and stands in at 173 centimeters (5'"6) and having a decent body build. Vash wears a forest green jacket, with two small white snowflakes on the upper arm of the jacket, brown pants (often rolled up over his boots), and a white winter cap, and is often seen having a bow on his back and arrows slung over his shoulder. Parent's Story Hans Christian Andersen tells the tale of Rudy, a boy who lost both his parents and goes to live with his uncle. Rudy grows up to become a skilled mountain climber and huntsman. He has fallen in love with the miller's daughter, Babette, however the miller does not approve of the union and gives Rudy the impossible task of climbing to the top of a dangerous mountain and bringing back a live baby eaglet. While Babette was off visiting her godmother, she caught the attention of her cousin and flirted with him; reveling in Rudy's growing jealousy. When Rudy finds the cousin climbing up a tree into Babette's window, Babette is enraged that Rudy is yelling at her cousin and tells him to leave. On his way home, Rudy comes across a beautiful maiden who has appeared in his life before. It's the Ice Maiden, who killed his mother and marked him as her own when he was a baby. He is angry at Babette and soon finds himself kissing the Ice Maiden. Rudy goes back to Babette and begs for her forgiveness. Their wedding day is near and they travel to the godmothers house to be wed at a church nearby. The night after their arrival Babette has an awful dream that she cheats on Rudy with her cousin. One night before the wedding, Babette decides she wants to go to a small island with just enough room for the two of them to dance. As they sit and talk together, Babette notices the boat is slipping away. Rudy dives into the water after it but the Ice Maiden kisses him one last time and he drowns. Babette is left alone on the island crying over the death of her loved one, but nobody can hear her over the storm. How does Vash come into this? After the death of her husband Rudy, and the conceiving of her older son Roderich Babbette eventually rescued off of the island four months later of the island where she and Rudy were. Babette discovered she was pregnant and soon gave birth to her son by Rudy; Roderich. Babette eventually remarried by the time Roderich was three to an aristocrat and then her son Vash was born. Vash grew up in the forest primarily in the company of his older brother as they've mostly interacted with one another and no one else that wasn't family. Relationships Family '''Babbette Zwahlen: Vash's Mother, and the former Babbette. Vash and his mother are close but not to the degree of Roderich and his mother Gilbert Zwahlen: Vash's Father, Both Vash and Gilbert have a decent relationship considering the fact that Roderich doesn't get along too well with Vash's father and that Vash is somewhat close to his father. Roderich Zwahlen-Beilschmidt:Vash's older half-brother, and the next Rudy. Vash and Roderich grew up primarily as not only brothers, but also as best friends; Vash and Roderich both do not like their destinies due to the fact the Roderich would have to drown out to sea, and the story required the brothers to marry one another, despite both having purely platonic and brotherly love. Lilly Zwahlen: Younger sister to Vash and Roderich, Vash is a good older brother to Lilly and would do anything for her. Vash is also protective around Lilly due to the fact that Vash vowed to protect her at the age of five. Friends TBA Pets TBA Romance None Trivia None Category:The Ice Maiden Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:Characters Category:Ms. Enter's Characters Category:Work in progress